In The End Of It All
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Life to me is a game...if I make the wrong move I will die. Does it really matter if I pass in the end? When conciousness hit me that split second before I died..now I know how horrible it was when Delphine held me in her grasp -Dio POV-


Love is foolish, I always knew deep within myself I could never obtain it. My life has been nothing to me but a game, which I must play. If I take one wrong move, then I will fall into the wrong path. Why must life be so taunting? Everything I have here, in the Silvana is all I ever wanted. Though it is thrown before me I know the luxuries given don't last….

" No, let go of me," Dio struggled roughly against the hold against him, surely Lucciola's brother would let him go. The space between the death of himself drew nearer, his breathing breaking out into short gasps.

" This is your destiny Lord Dio."

His destiny? He could feel numb throughout his body, it wasn't anything like that! Why couldn't they just understand he wished to be who he was?

" No! Cicade please don't do this to me! I want to stay as I am!" Dio could feel their grips tighten on his arms, the blood circulation seemed to be cut off. The glaze of tears yet to be fallen covered his hazel eyes.

" Lucciola will come for me… He'll come for me! LUCCIOLA!!" The black doors opened, the haunting green glow of the room spilled out before him. A white strand seemed to be cut as a jagged crevice in the center of the horrible radiance.

" LUCCIOLA!" He cried, seeing as he called for his friend he did not come. Why didn't anyone hear his pleas? The chanting droned his hearing, the voices drawing him closer to doom.

Closing his eyes tightly Dio could feel the specks of tears fly from his eyes to the ground. His body shook uncontrollably as the feeling of end's chill rushed upon him.

My soul is one with the sky 

_It is one with the white clouds_

_The blue sky sets me free_

_The sacred wall grants me protection from the hellfire of the earth_

_I offer myself to the storm of heaven…_

… _until the end of time eternal_

_That is all I heard, and ever will hear from my very ears again. It seems to haunt me, as I have recalled now as I lay dying the very chant was nearly sung for as I was leading in victory for the right of the Covenant…_

_I have heard the hollow voices reciting the whole hymn, I wish not to remember the rest._

_I felt so cold and weak, as the doors closed in behind me. Was I all I had in this dark, faltering earth?_

A scream wretched through his body as his saddened soul would soon succumb to the darkness…

" NO! Don't let me die…Lucciola! LUCCIOLA!" He cried effortlessly, these metal doors smothered his words forever…not a voice but his own would comfort him now in these times of peril.

Tears rolled down his cheeks and Dio could feel himself drifting, reaching out a hand he could now only see the blinding light before him… all his eyes could see was darkness.

The chanting faded from his mind…slowly, as the last ounces of him drifted away.

I had no choice, to live a normal, happy life, or a world where I alone was my protection from the people about me. Even in the lightest areas of the sky and earth I couldn't hide.

_She had found me…those nails as a knife…ripping me apart slowly…_

The jagged sword seemed to gleam in his empty eyes, the hunger in the others eyes made him smirk. It would be his win and his alone, not one man would hold the sword but himself. Ripping his dagger from the sheath at his side he ached to bring down all around him.

Dio was no longer the one Claus or Alvis knew, smiling with contempt as blood splattered upon his emotionless face. Moving so swiftly as Guild men did, slashing at the bit against his foes.

This life was created to suit Delphine's happiness…

In yet, the other side of him losing the strength to break free from this grasp. Wished to have the blood washed from his face, to rid of the illness in his stomach at that very moment. But what once was of this part of him, would be hidden forever…until the end of him.

_I could remember slightly images regaining themselves in my mind, my clothes blood splattered. The smirk I felt on my face as I held the beginning of the new era of the Guild. I didn't _want _any of this… what I wished for…was freedom._

"Dio…"

A voice called to him, in the regions of his empty mind all he could do was touch the speaker's face… wiping clean the crimson from his pale hand. A look of shock and utter horror on the boy's face, why was this?

And that girl…clinging so tightly to the boy streaked with the Covenants' blood on his face… looking up at Dio as if she knew him.

He continued to drag the sword on the ground, leaving a unclean scar in the ground behind him. Dropping the weapon but for one to catch beside him, his sister standing proudly ahead.

Covenant Dio stood tall as his sister came to her knees, rubbing her cold cheek against his hand. Looking up with pleasure at her creation, of what she made of her lost brother.

He looked down upon her…lips unmoving, feeling slight hatred but a burning love for the Maestro to appreciate his victory…

_I could see Lucciola, the flashes in my mind of the looks on his face…they were of sadness. If only Lucciola…if only you could lie here by my side in the end of this…_

Dio lay crippled upon the ground, he could feel the end crawling up upon him once more…and for the very last time.

He couldn't feel the rest of his body, maybe…he thought…maybe every bone in his body shattered in the crash. A crimson pool circled about the back of his head of white hair. He touched the cold substance and closed his eyes…

A boy reached out for his hand…the blonde hair, and calming silver eyes…Lucciola..? Taking hold of the welcoming hold he felt himself flying…was he really in the skies?

Opening his hazel eyes for the last time he could feel a chill on his cheek, a ghostly figure was kneeling beside him. A warm smile on his face and tears in his eyes…

" Lucciola…I'm so glad…to be with you…here…in the end of it all." Those words were the last of what the Elaclaires child spoke, his eyes turned cheerful with a strange mist glazed over them…

It was the end…and he could have never been happier…to have his friend there with him… by his side…

END

- - - -

-This would have to be one of the most haunting stories I have made. The pure essence of Dio's death is very saddening, but I had some strange urge to write this down. It feels as if his soul truly felt this was maybe.. but the chant is what those white faced men actually say, though I didn't type down the rest. I found this out on the DVD… and it's one of the eeriest things in Last Exile.-

Thanks

- It's the fourteenth of December and I'm sorry I didn't add the last snippet of Dio being alive. The last episode I'm to watch tonight. Though this was my outlook on the end of his death. I have many outlooks and hope to share them with all of you. -

-I wrote this some time ago, I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors or any type of thing like that. Please try to enjoy this saddening fiction-


End file.
